Tommy and Annika: Tommy's Loose Tooth
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: When Tommy is a little worried about losing his loose tooth, until his sister and their babysitter show him the real meaning of bravery.


It was Saturday evening.Mother and Father were at a party.

The baby-sitter was a short blondish Brown Hair, wearing a a grey turtleneck with snowflake all over in it, a yellow greyish elegant maxi skirt, and a black glossy pumps, who was fixing supper.

There's a little girl with yellow hair with blue headband, wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with blue check bow tie, a sky blue colorful tutu skirt, white pink basic tights, and blue glossy pumps shoes, her name is Annika Settigren, who was playing with her doctor kit.

She put a bandage on her doll's head.

"I am going to be a doctor when I grow up," she said. "What are you going to be, Tommy?"

"Vroom, vroom!" yelled Tommy.

his little boy has a brown different hair, wearing a blue greyish shirt with tiny buttons, a super slimfit jeans, and a purple suede trainers shoes, her name was Tommy Settigren, who held up his arms and made big muscles.

"I am going to be Captain Fearless, the bravest man in the world. I have THE POWER!" he shouted.

"Stop all that noise," said the baby-sitter.

"You are giving me a headache."

"My doll has a headache, too" said Annika.

"I think I will put him to bed." Annika took her doll and her doctor kit.

She started up the stairs.

Then she came back. "Tommy," she said, "will you come with me? It is dark upstairs, and I am scared."

"Only babies are scaredof the dark," said Tommy. "Captain Fearless isn't scared of anything. Watch him use THE POWER!" Tommy went zooming around the room.

He bumped into tables and chairs.

He knocked over Mother's sewing basket and a pile of newspapers.

He knocked over Father's pipe stand and a bowl of fruit.

Then he tripped and fell.

"Tommy cut his lip," Annika called to the baby-sitter. "He is bleeding."

Tommy sat up. He put his finger on his lip, There was blood all over his finger.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" he cried. "Quick, get me a Band-Aid!"

"I have a Band-Aid in my doctor kit," said Annika. "And here are some cotton balls, too."

"Hurry, hurry!" yelled Tommy. "My goodness," said the baby-sitter. "You should not be scared of a little blood!"

She wiped Tommy's lipwith a clean towel. "There," she said. "The blood is all gone. It is just a little cut. You don't even need a Band-Aid."

"I'm not scared of blood," said Annika. "When I am a doctor, I am going to cut people open and fix their insides. There will be lots of blood."

"I was not really scared" said Tommy. "I just thought I had swallowed my loose front tooth Captain Fearless isn't scared of anything. He has THE POWER!"

"Well,'' said the baby-sitter. "He should use THE POWER to clean up the mess he made. Then we will have supper."

"What is for supper?" asked Annika

"Soup and sandwiches," said the baby-sitter.

"And a special treat for dessert."

"Only babies need special treats," said Tommy.

"Well, it is a good thing you are not a baby," said the baby-sitter.

"Because this special treat is bad for loose front teeth."

"I bet I know what it is," said Annika.

"What is it?" asked Tommy. "You'll see," said the baby-sitter. "Now clean up this mess."

Tommy started to clean up.

He picked up Father's pipe stand and the pile of newspapers.

He picked up the bowl and the fruit.

He picked up Mother's sewing basket and the pins and the needles and the thread.

"Some of the thread got tangled," said Annika.

"Mother's favorite pinky-purple one is all in knots. Mother is not going to like that."

Tommy tried to take the knots out of the thread.

The more he tried, the more it tangled.

"I can get the knots out," said Annika. "But first you have to come upstairs with me. I want to put my doll to bed, and it is really dark up there now."

"Scaredy-cat!" said Tommy.

"Maybe I am scared of the dark," said Annika. "But I am not scared of a little blood."

"I am not scared either!" yelled Tommy.

"Annika," called the baby-sitter, "come help me make dessert."

"All right," said Annika. She went into the kitchen.

Tommy pulled at a knot in the thread.

The thread broke off. He pulled at another knot, More thread broke off.

After a while there was broken thread all over Tommy.

There was hardly any thread on the spool.

"Maybe I should let Annika do it," said Tommy

He took the spool of the read into the kitchen. Annika was dipping apples into a big pot. "Guess what we are having for dessert," said Annika. "It is your favorite treat! It is taffy apples!"

"Taffy apples!" said Tommy. "I can't eat taffy apples with a loose tooth! It might get stuck in the taffy!"

"Well, if it gets stuck, you can pull it out," said Annika.

"I don't want to pull it out," said Tommy. "What are you looking at, anyway?"

"I am looking at the thread, Tommy," said Annika. "There is hardly any left on the spool. Mother is not going to like that one bit!"

"I know" said Tommy. "Nothing is any good for me I couldn't get the knots out. I can't eat the taffy apples. All my luck has gone away."

"If your tooth came out, you could eat the taffy apples," said the baby-sitter.

"Then the tooth fairy would leave fifty cents under your pillow. You could buy some more thread."

Tommy wiggled his tooth. "It's not ready to come out," he said.

"Let me see," said Annika.

Tommy wiggled his tooth some more.

"It looks ready," said Annika.

"It's very loose," said the baby-sitter. "It's just about hanging in there."

"But if it comes out, there will be lots of blood," said Tommy.

"I thought you said you were not scared," said Annika.

"I'm not! I'm not!" yelled Tommy. "I just don't like the way it looks."

"I know," said Annika. "I don't like the way the dark looks. It looks like creepy crawlies waiting to get me. But if I go into the dark even if it scares me,that means I am really brave."

"Who told you that?" asked Tommy.

"I did," said the baby-sitter. "Anybody can do things they are not afraid of. But only brave people do things they are scared to do."

"Well," said Tommy, "I don't believe you I think you are mean. You made taffy apples and you know I cannot eat them It's no fair!"

"She is not mean," said Annika. "She said if I am very brave, I can make s'mores for can eat s'mores even with a loose front tooth."

"What are s'mores?" asked Tommy.

"You'll see," said Annika. "But first I have to get some sticks so I can make them. I am going out in the dark all by myself. I am scared, but I will do it anyway"

Annika put on her black faux fur coat.

"Watch me be brave," she said Then she opened the door and went out into the dark.

"Tommy," said the baby-sitter, "you can be brave, too. You can go upstairs and get washed"

"What!" said Tommy. "I am not scared to go upstairs in the dark!"

"I know," said the baby-sitter. "But sometimes I think you are scared of a little soap and water."

Tommy went upstairs.

He put the spool of thread on the sink.

He turned on the water.

Then he looked in the mirror and wiggled his tooth.

It was very, very loose.

"I wonder what s'mores are," he said "I bet they are not as good as taffy apples."

Tommy washed his face and hands.

Then he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at the spool of thread

"I wish the tooth fairy would come," he said

"I sure could use fifty cents."

The kitchen door slammed "Tommy," Annika called, "I have the sticks to make the s'mores. Now I am brave, The creepy crawlies didn't even try to get me!"

Tommy thought about being brave. He thought about the tooth fairy and fifty cents under his pillow. He wiggled his tooth with his fingers. He wiggled it with his tongue. Then he sighed and pulled a long piece of pinky-purple thread from the spool. He wrapped one end around the door knob. He tied the other end around his loose tooth. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Tommy," called the baby-sitter, "come down for supper." Tommy did not answer.

"Tommy," called the baby-sitter, "come down right now." Tommy still did not answer. The baby-sitter came up the stairs. She knocked at the bathroom door.

"Tommy, come out of there," she said.

Tommy kept his eyes tight shut He did not say a word.

"I'm coming in" said the baby-sitter. She turned the knob on the bathroom door.

The thread around the knob jerked. It jerked so hard, it yanked Tommy's tooth right out of his mouth.

"It's out! It's out!" shouted Tommy.

He held his tooth in his hand and put his tongue in the empty space.

"See?" he said to the baby-sitter. "I told you I'm not afraid of blood!"

"Well then, Captain Fearless," said the baby-sitter, "you can open your eyes and look now that you really are brave." Tommy opened his eyes. There was a little blood on his hand, and a little on his tooth. It did not scare him one bit.

Tommy and the baby-sitter went downstairs for supper.

"I pulled my tooth out," Tommy said to Annika. "I was very brave."

"Yes, he was," said the baby-sitter. "Now he can have s'mores and taffy apples for dessert!"

After supper, the baby-sitter built a fire. Annika showed Tommy how to make s'mores.

"First you toast a marshmallow," said Annika. "Next you put some chocolate on a graham cracker. Then you put the marshmallow on the chocolate and another graham cracker on top. It tastes so good you want some more! That's why they are called s'mores!"

So Annika, the baby-sitter, and Tommy toasted marshmallows and made s'mores.

Then they all sat around the fire and ate the taffy apples and the s'mores. It was very cozy.

THE END


End file.
